Kung Fu Panda Altered Path
by Redsaber2020
Summary: What would happen, if Po was never separated from his father following the events of Shen's attack? Would he still be the same lovable easy going and round Panda? Update...due to the current flow of this story, I am upgrading the rating to M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello this is my first Kung Fu Panda fan-fic and it's something that I've been thinking about ever since I saw the ending to the second movie. Seeing how Mr. Ping never raised Po as his son, I've changed Po's name to Xiong which in China means grand; powerful. I thought it a fitting choice.

Chapter 1

_Panda Village just outside of Gongmen city, some twenty years ago_

"We looked all over the forest Li. I fear you must accept that truth—"

"Never!" Li shouted swing a long Iron wood staff before him. "I lost Hua, I refuse to lose Xiong too. Now keep looking!"

The pandas replied only with a simple node as they went back to their search. Yet, try as they might they could find no trace of the missing cub.

A distant howl crept along the breeze which caused a number of panda maids to cringe, clutching their own cubs close to their sides.

"Li this is fool hearty," a panda spoke in a hush tone. "We narrowly escaped Shen and his wolves the first time, we can't risk the safety of the tribe for one son," he paused as he saw the narrow glare that Li stared back, but pushed on through his rising fear, "you know full well that I'm right."

Li was fuming, he could not leave his son out hear all alone. His grip on the iron wood staff tighten the point of snapping it two…which would have shocked all those who beheld it…but in the end he knew that Kan spoke the truth. He was the chief of the tribe and despite his feeLi, he had to see to their need first.

Turning back to the wind driven snow, a tear trimmed his dark jade eyes. "Forgive me Hua . I—" he stopped short as he heard the sounds of something else…not a wolf or peacock…but something far grander.

The sounds of a baby cry.

"Xiong !" Li shouted and pushed off from Kan. "Xiong , I'm coming."

Following the infant cry, Li came across a set of crates filled with fruit and vegetables. Most of them were marked to be delivered as far as the Valley of Peace. Hidden in one such box of radishes, Li found a small cubby baby panda and his heart melt.

"Oh Xiong ," he cried lifting his son from the crate, "I knew I would find you."

The young panda giggled as his father held him and sought to wrap his arms around Li's neck.

"Oh my God."

Li turned to the sound of the shrill and saw a group of panda's standing along the rim of the hills. With Xiong in his arm, he rushed up the hill to see what the problem was, but was stopped as a fellow panda turned on him.

"No Li," he whispered, a look of sorrow edged his features "not with Xiong ."

Li slowly handed his son over to a nearby nurse maid, who in returned began to cry not wishing to leave his father's arms. After gently patting his son's head, flatting the small curl of puffed up fur in the middle in doing so; Li turned his attention the group of pandas along the tree lines. Several women were weeping while the males held their fits in a tight clench. In the center of the group laid Hua—or rather what was left of her.

Li fell to his knees, tears flowed down his face, and in an act of uncontrollable rage, tossed his head back and roar.

_Several years later…_

"I hate this," Xiong said whipping an arm across his face for want seemed like this umpteenth time. "Why do we have to do this every time we come to the valley?"

It was the middle of spring and as other people in the market were enjoying the warm weather, others were not so lucky. Strolling past the vast number of shops and stands he and Jiao did their level best to avoid attention. Then again their choice of clothing made that nearly impossible.

They wore light tan robes with sleeves far too long and baggy for any form of person with the hem draping along the floor. Over size cone straw hats rested along their forehead which provide a meager amount of shade and relief from the heat. Though the thin layers of clothe wrapped around their face barely leaving enough room for them to see was not helping matters.

"You know the tribe law better than anyone Jiao said.

"Well I hate that too."

Jiao released a small sigh. "I'm going to do some trading for supplies. You coming?"

"No, I need to find some better shade before I roast."

"Fine, I'll catch up with you back at the glade alright."

"Whatever."

With that Xiong stomped off, bumping into several people in doing so.

His search for a shady spot proved more difficult than getting dressed to leave the village. In the end he settled for leaning against a large stone near the edge of town. He ignored the awkward stars that fell upon him as he chewed on a strand of wheat. His gaze drifted from side to side, the emerald hue of his eyes never once settled on anything for a given length of time. Something rather unsettling did catch his eye however. A small sign on nearby fruit stand. As he approached it, a sense of anger rose within him.

**Wanted: Any information on pandas hiding across China**

**5,000 gold coins any brought in**

**Dead or Alive**

**Sign Shen**

Xiong's eyes narrowed.

It was Shen's fault that he and his kin have been forced into hiding. Why they were forced to who and what they were. The one who took his mother from him!

In a fit of rage, Xiong slammed his fist against the stand. The impact shattered the back board and sent the rest flying down the street.

"Hey!" a sheep shouted. "You're going have to pay for that!"

"Send me the bill."

Several other people began to complain, yet Xiong paid them no heed. All he wanted was to face the animal who took everything he cared for.

As he returned to the shade, he saw a small turtle dressed only in a single green strip of cloth. In one hand he held a simple wooden stick with a horse shoe curve at one end. In the other was a unfurled scroll.

Thinking nothing of the turtle, Xiong returned to his place, leaning against the rock and waited for Jiao to show up. He jumped though when he heard a soft voice next to him.

"You have great strength, but it is fueled by your anger."

Xiong turned to face the turtle, a bit taken with the strength of his voice. "So?"

"Such emotion will only lead to one's own heart ache. There are ways to channel that strength through other means."

He didn't know why but Xiong felt complied to mutter, "How?"

The turtle turned the scroll and Xiong saw images of fighting stances, some using fits while other struck with their feet.

"Kung fu" he muttered, "how is that supposed to help?"

"It will bring you a sense of balance," the turtle said, "and with it peace."

"There's only one thing that will ever bring me peace." Xiong whispered.

"Then your suffering will never end."

Xiong was a bit surprise that he heard him.

"Who are you?"

A loud scream drew his attention, but just any scream. Jiao.

He pushed the turtle's crazed notion of kung fu, balance, and peace from his mind as he raced across the market where he came upon Jiao being harsh by a large over bearing rhino.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The rhino snapped.

"Please forgive me." Jiao pleaded.

"Stupid fool. I'll teach you a thing or two."

"No!" Xiong shouted.

He rushed toward the rhino, but his scream gave him away and the rhino smacked him across the face. In doing so his hat flew off and several facial straps were torn away.

"Hey," someone shouted, "he a panda!"

"Panda?"

Several other people shouted as they took notice of Xiong. Standing his ground, he raised his fist ready to defend himself, but turned his head as he felt something along his shoulder and saw Jiao beside him.

"You can't fight them all. We have to run."

"But—" Xiong protest but stopped short as Jiao pulled at his arm and led him down a open path. Along the way, Xiong grabbed his pack. He hated running from a fight, but he could not bare to leave without this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometime later, Xiong and Jiao safely returned to the Valley of Mist. The village rested in open plain, a row of mountains lied to the west and gentle stream flowed from south which had been broken up to feed the field or wild rice and other crops that grew along the plain. A number of homes, made mainly from craved stone and iron wood lined the eastern part of the valley, leading up to a massive stone building with a small temple at the base of the steps. The only way into the valley was forest to the north where a dense fog clung to the ground. Only those who recognize the marking painted on the trees could find their way out.

It was here where Li, chief of the pandas, brought his kin in hopes of finding a safe place to live.

Xiong crept into his home. Jiao had gone off to be with her family and the sight of her mother wrapping her arms around Jiao sent shivers up and down Xiong's spine. He would never again know what it felt to be held in such a manner, and it killed him every time he saw a mother's loving embrace. Upon reaching his room, he removed his robe to reveal a trim muscular upper torso. He wore a plain light brown short sleeve shirt, a black vest with matching slacks. Carelessly dropping the robe on the ground, Xiong sat down on his bed, clutching the pack close to his chest. Tears began to roll down the side of his face as he took in the sweet scent of Jamison, his mother's favorite flower. It was the last thing that reminded him of her and his heart still ached at the knowledge she was gone.

_No, not gone, _he thought as the sadness was replaced with anger. _Taken._

There came a knock at the door followed with, "Xiong"

"Yes father?" Xiong replied standing up and placed the pack on the bed.

The door open and his father, Li entered. He wore a dark green robe with yellow marking depicting the signs of village chief. He stood before Xiong with a mixer of grief and anger.

"Look Dad I can—" Xiong said quickly with a wholesome grin but Li stopped him before he could even finish.

"I don't want to hear it! Do you have any idea what kind of mess you've caused? Now thanks to you the people of Lowfo know there are pandas in the area."

"But that rhino was going to smash Jiao's head in," Xiong protest. "What was I suppose to do just stand there?"

"Yes."

Xiong could not believe his own ears. To think his own father would openly say such a thing sent shivers down his spin.

"I know that it sound harsh, but this is how life is for us. Jiao had been fully prepared and willing to accept any possible harm. What's most important is that we do not bring attention to ourselves."

"What if it were mother?"

Li's eyes opened wide with shock, his expression of anger deepen. "That's not fair."

"Is it?" Xiong said stepping away from his father. "You care so much about keeping us hidden that you'd willing let my own mother die. Boy I guess it shows just how much—"

Xiong's outburst was cut short as Li delivered a thundering punch across his face. His teeth rattled and could have sworn a few were going to pop out. As he stood there, a paw clamped over his mouth, Xiong turned his jade green eyes upon his father, expecting to get another lecture in the 'importance of hiding'.

Li said nothing. He just stood there, his lips quivering, tears rimmed his brown eyes. Then in one swift motion, he rushed toward Xiong, clutching him in a tender hug.

Xiong could feel his father's body tremble and in spite of his harsh words, returned his father's hug.

"I am deeply sorry my son. I get so worked up on protecting the village that I sometime forget that you're suffering just as much."

Xiong was at a lost for words. There were times when he hated his father, where he would blame him for the lost of his mother, and other times he felt the safest just by being held in his arms.

"Now then," Li said pushing away from Xiong, "I want you to stay in the village for the next couple of months."

"What?" Xiong complained.

"Only until the scouts find a new village that we can trade with. And beside it's too dangerous to be wondering outside the village. Once things have settled down and people have forgotten about your appearance, you'll be allowed to roam more freely."

"Alright father," Xiong said with a grim expression.

Li released a solemn sign. "Oh where is that smile I saw on your face as a child?"

Xiong turned away, unable to gaze into his father's eyes. "I don't think I'll smile like that again," he then lowered his voice to that of a whisper, "not so long as Shen lives."

Li released another sigh. "Well remember what I said." With nothing else to say on the matter he gave Xiong one more hug and then left the room.

Once his father had closed the door, Xiong plopped back down on his bed. "Oh Gods," he grumbled, "what am I going to do around here for a whole month?" Frustrated he brushed his hands out across his bed and in doing so bumped his mother's pack over the edge.

"Oh no!" he snapped and quickly rolled over. Peering over the side, Xiong saw several scrolls roll out from within the pack.

"Where did these come from?"

Sitting up, Xiong took hold of one of them with a note attached and after unrolling it read:

'Dear panda, I hope these will help you find balance and one day lead you to inner peace.'

Confused, Xiong opened one of the scrolls and saw they were images of kung fu styles. It then dawned to him as who could have left these.

_The old turtle from the village. But how did he know I was panda, and how did he manage to get these things into my pack without me knowing?_

Returning his attention to the scroll, Xiong felt sure enough that the poses and moves were easy enough to pull off. Yet he couldn't do them here. His father would get suspicious if he were to suddenly start practicing kung fu, asking all sorts of questions: _How did you learn that? Where'd you get the scrolls? Who gave them to you?_ The list went on and on knowing Li would in end blame him for allowing an outsider to learn about him.

No, he would keep these scrolls and his training a secret. But still the question remain.

Where would he go?

Then the answer came to him.

The Fang Mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fang Mouth, name for the vast numbers of stone spikes that rimmed both the ground and ceiling, opened near the far side of the panda's new home. No one ever ventured this far, and some feared to go inside the cave. It's rumored that mothers tell unruly cubs of horrible monster that dwell within and come out at night to snatch those who misbehave.

But Xiong showed no fear as he approached the cave. He could not fathom why anyone would be afraid of this place. It was just a plain old smelly cave.

Once inside, Xiong found a smooth enough spot and began to light several lanterns. He had to be careful though. If he were to light too many, someone from the village might come looking. Unrolling the first scroll, he studied the images, going over them a dozen times until he could see them clearly in the back of his mind. Once then he preformed each move, slowly at first so as to get a rhythmic flowing, but built up his speed as he got the hang of it. He punched, jabbed, chopped, kicked, bobbing and weaving, all the while pretending he faced Shen and his wolf pack.

He had been training for hour, his body not once trying. If anything he felt a swell of strength rising inside of. A power he never knew he had, and without thinking about it, Xiong punched a stone slab, the force of his cracked it to.

_Wow, _he thought flexing his arm noticing the small bump that rose as though for the first time.

A cool breeze crept along his shoulders and as he turned to face the cave opening he was stunned to sun slowing drifting below the horizon. _Ah Gods, Dad is so going to kill me._

Quickly, Xiong packed up the scrolls, blew out the lanterns, stowed everything in a dry safe place and rushed off toward home.

"And just where have you been?"

Xiong gulped. He had just entered the house—well after sunset—prying that he did so quietly. The tone and depth of his father's voice was a clear sign of how much trouble he was in.

"Sorry Dad," he said with a sheepish grin, "I was just out for a walk."

"That lasted all afternoon?"

"Well, I guess I got a little lost."

Li released a heavy sigh. "Xiong, I told you to remain in the village until it was safe."

"But I didn't leave the village."

"Then where were you?"

Xiong looked nerves. He should just come clean and tell his father about the scrolls and who gave them to him.

_No. _He thought, he could not risk him finding out. Not yet.

"Look you don't have to watch over me every waking moment. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You will always be my son Xiong," Li countered, "and that mean more to me than you could possible understand. Also know that once I'm gone it will be your duty to take leadership of the village."

_Oh not this again._

"Dad how can I lead a village, when have to keep moving? So far we've had to pack up and move five times," paused, his hands clinched into tight fist. "I'm sick of this so called life."

"Xiong, you know we can't stay in any one place. We run the risk of being found."

Xiong loosened his fist, but not completely. "I just don't want to keep running."

"I know. Someday, Shen will be brought to justice for what he's done and will more than likely spend the rest of his days in prison."

"Not harsh of a punishment if you ask me," Xiong whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sorry Dad but it's getting late and I'd like to get some sleep."

Li eyed his son; his eyes narrow, and held a doubtful expression.

Xiong fought the urge to cringe under his father's gaze.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Li nodded and turned to leave saying, "Goodnight Xiong."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For next few weeks, Xiong carried on with his kung fu training in the wee hours of the morning. Making sure not to wake his father, and only for a few hours. He quickly mastered the first five scrolls. Upon looking over the next one he realized he would have trouble performing the moves illustrated with his rather plump belly. Not wanting to give up now, as he truly enjoyed this training, Xiong began working out to build up his muscles and burn off some much need weight.

He started by offering to help out around the village that required a great deal of strength: plowing fields, chopping wood or clearing large rocks. To lose weight, he spent hours running across the open plain that ran along the valley.

With the combination of his work out and kung fu training, his physical appearance took on a major change. He no longer slouched, there by adding three to five inches to his height. His trim slender arms and chest had expand greatly to where he could no longer where his shirt without the sleeve or front ripping apart. The muscles in his legs had grown as well allowing him to run whole days without getting tired and he smiled at how high he could jump, something reaching the top of trees without even trying.

His training did come with a down side however, though he was able to hide his knowledge of kung fu, there was no chance of him hiding how strong he had become. Each time he passed down the street, the female pandas would stop dead in their tracks and just gaze at him with loving eyes. Xiong could not be bothered with their attention. After a solid month he had a learned a great deal of kung fu, far more than anyone in the village; however, it had yet bring him a sense of balance, and he was beginning to feel it never would.

_But who care,_ he thought flexing his meaty biceps, _who needs balance when you've got strength._

Xiong returned to Fang Mouth after doing a number of choirs around the village. His muscles had grown so much that his normal training routine had become almost child play and sought something new to test his strength.

There were only five scrolls left. He had mastered the others in such a short time he felt confident these would prove no different.

He could not be more wrong.

The first scroll went into great length on the awakening and usage of a warriors Chi—whatever that was. It stated that in order to perform the chi attack…listed in scroll as the 'Wind thrust', the warrior must first enter a state of perfect balance.

Xiong spent hours on trying to obtain the level of balance laid out in the scroll, performing the chi attack countless times in which he brought a hand back, palm open and fingers slightly curled and then slowly brought it forward stretching his arm out as far as possible.

According to the scroll, the attack was suppose to create a blast of wind; however, no matter how many times or how hard he focused, nothing happened.

"Ah come on!" he snapped after trying for the umpteenth time.

Dropping his arms, Xiong breathe heavily and lowered his head. He never felt so tired, not even with all his training and building up his body had he felt so drained.

_I guess it's not as easy as I thought._

Xiong walked pass the many female pandas—most of which were pushing and shoving just to get a good look at him—on his way home. As usual he found he could not be bothered by their silly action. His thoughts were rooted on his failure with the wind thrust.

Why could he not do it? Everything else had come so easy for him.

So enthralled in his thoughts that he barely felt the slight pump against his chest.

"Hey watch where you're going Xiong."

Looking down, Xiong saw Jiao sitting on the ground rubbing the back of her head.

"Jiao," he said, "sorry I didn't see you."

"I bet you didn't feel me either with all those muscles."

Xiong's cheeks began to turn pink. He never thought he would be embarrassed by his strength. "Here," he said stretching out a paw, "let me help you up."

Jiao accepted the offer, but was unprepared for Xiong's wealth of strength and found herself being jerked from the ground, once again crashing into Xiong's chest.

Xiong stumbled a bit, caught off guard for a moment, but his heighten reflexes—thanks to his training—had allowed him to recover quickly. He gently wrapped his free arm around Jiao's waist to her steady. As his gaze traveled the length of her body, he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked.

Her light green silk dress hugged her slender—even by panda standards—frame and supple breasts. Her eyelids fluttered about serving only to enhance her radiant sky blue eyes. Her lips, coated with red ruby lipstick, were no more an few feet from his own. As she placed a hand against his muscular chest his heart began to race.

_Stupid, over grown, muscle bound panda!_ Jiao thought as Xiong pulled her up. Not just once but twice already did she smack into Xiong's hard rock body. As he held her with one arm, Jiao gazed into his jade eyes. Their bright green hue seemed to draw her closer to him. For some time she had grown fond of the young prince, and though he never showed any interest in her or anyone, she could not deny these feeling. She gently began to stroke his arm, marveling at how plump it was, and as she placed a paw against his chest, she felt a warm sensation build within her.

In the mist of all those who were either gasping or whispering, one thought seemed to pass between the two pandas.

_Could I be falling love…_

Xiong felt something flow through him, something he never had before and as he held Jiao in his arm, he slowly leaned forward, their lips inching closer together.

_Oh Gods he going to kiss me, _Jiao thought, eyes closing, her bosom swelling from the held breath. _Oh please don't make this moment end._

Sadly it was not meant to be.

"Jiao!"

Jiao grown and Xiong growled then both turned to face an elderly panda with a swath of gray hair about her forehead.

"Jiao, those fish aren't going to catch themselves. Now get going."

"Alright grandma," Jiao said looking annoyed then turned back to Xiong. "Sorry I have to go…how about you come with me?"

Xiong did not take notice of her offer at first. He was still angry at the old panda. For one moment he felt truly happy, and not it was gone.

"Xiong?"

Xiong sighed; looking puzzled and then finally grinned. "Oh yeah I could do for some fishing."

With that, Jiao took Xiong's hand and together walked down toward the port, all the while the women nearby cried at the chances of getting Xiong to themselves lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Ah come on!"

Jiao giggled at the sight of Xiong's angry face as he pulled his harpoon—completely bare—from the water.

"Why did I agree to this?" he moaned, "I've never like water."

"Tell me about it," Jiao said in between fits of laughter, "oh, do you remember poor Nana? You always fought her when it was time for your baths."

Xiong shuddered at the memory. "Say why don't we try over there," he said, pointing toward the other side of the lake.

Jiao steered the boat in the direction he pointed. As Xiong gazed into the clear blue water, he slowed his breathing to steady himself. With his harpoon at the ready, he waited calmly, his body barely twitched, eyeing the gentle flow of the water.

Movement beneath the surface caught his attention and in a burst of speed, Xiong flung his harpoon.

Jiao gasped, her eyes wide as a saucer plates. She was about to say something when Xiong yanked on the rope and pulled out a huge fish.

"Xiong that is completely awesome. How did you do that?"

Xiong thought back to the point just before he tossed the harpoon. It felt as though the world had slowed to a crawl. He felt as if something had awakened inside him.

_Could that have been my inner chi?_

"Well let's just say it was a lucky catch."

Xiong was the talk of the town upon their return, with a barrel filled to the rim with fish of all sizes. He felt a bit strange receiving so much praise from those around him. After spending so much time cutting himself off from the rest of the village in his pursuit of kung fu he believe no one liked him.

"Welcome home son," he heard his father say and turned just in time to find himself being clutched in a loving hug.

Once Xiong felt a strange sensation, and unknowingly began to smile and returned the hug.

After a long heartfelt moment, Li pushed away from Xiong. "Ah there's the smile I once saw."

Xiong was still smiling, so much that it hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care, all he knew was that he was happy again.

"You've come back just in time," Li said. "The scouts have returned informing me that they found a new village we can trade with."

The smile on Xiong's face widen saying, "Does that mean I can finally leave the valley again?"

Li chuckled. "Yes, you can leave the valley. We've already have a cart waiting by the gate. Why don't you add those fish?"

The smile on Xiong face suddenly disappeared. "Ah come on Dad. I was hoping to go and buy some new clothes, not work."

"You'll have more time to waste once you're done trading for supplies. Not get going."

Realizing there was no way out; Xiong picked up the large barrel and headed off toward the waiting cart. After loading the fish with the rest of the picked grain, Jiao came to stand beside him. "Mind if I come with you?" she said. "That way you can get done faster and go buy the clothes you want."

"Yeah sure, why not." Xiong smile while fighting the urge to blush at the idea of spending time with her.

Jiao returned the smile then took hold of one side of the cart and began to pull. Sadly it was so weighted down it would budge.

Xiong chuckled to himself. "Here let me do it."

Before Jiao could muster a reply, Xiong gently took hold of her waist, planted her alongside the piles of wheat and rice, took hold of the handles and effortlessly pulled them along the path.

"Wow, I still can't believe how strong you are."

Xiong smile once again. It felt weird at first but now he couldn't stop doing it.

Xiong brought the cart to a halt as the village came into view. It was a common enough village, like so many dozen other ones they've trade with. Rows of white stone houses and a cluster of tents and stands, a sweet scent of flowers flowed along the breeze to greet the pandas.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Might as well." Jiao replied.

Like with any trip, they were forced to hide who they were with wearing think over size robes and cloth wrapped around their faces.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to walk the street without fear?" Jiao asked.

Xiong paused before replying. Normally such a question would drudge up memoires of his mother or Shen, filled with a mixer of anger and grief. Yet he felt none of these things. Only a sense of calm coolness.

"I know we will," he said firmly with a smile and gently took hold of Jiao's chin. "And when we do, you are going to turn so many heads with your beauty."

Jiao returned the smile, leaned close to Xiong, her hands exploring the muscles along his arms. Their faces drew closer; her eyes closed and stood on her toes, their lips mere inches apart, until finally they met in a tender kiss.

Xiong didn't know to make of the moment; he felt a warm sensation flow from between their lips. They broke a minute later, Jiao still smile at Xiong and he in return smile even wider. He then wrapped his arms around her waist where as she brought her arms up to his next and kissed each other once again, this time with a great deal of passion. Realizing that Jiao was having to stand on her toes just for their lips to press together, he gently tightened his grip and picked her off the ground.

Once more, Jiao was surprise by his vast strength and broke the kiss. She smiled with a loving gasp, looking down at the ground. A hearty giggle escaped her mouth as she bent her legs back enjoying the moment, then gazed back into Xiong's jade eyes. "When we get back you're going to have to show just how strong you are."

"I think I can do more than that," he said with a fiendish smile.

"Oh I bet you can my big strong panda," she replied, "but as much as I hate to say this, we have some trading to do."

Once they arrived at the village, Jiao went off to do some trading as she was far better at it, giving Xiong the chance to explore the area. Like any of village, the people gave him a wide berth. He didn't mind though as it made it easier for him to blend in. He strolled from one stand to another checking out a number of clothes mainly vest as they were the only thing that could fit his massive upper torso. He was also looking for other things as well, namely gauntlets and bracers for his arms, sets leather armor for his shoulder and legs and a selection of weapons, swords, knives and iron wood staffs. Seeing how he had gained a greater understand of kung fu he figured he might as well broaden his skills further.

Through it all, he could not help it the feeling he was being watched, and as he turned down the next corner, he peered over his shoulder and saw a pair of rhinos hidden in the shadows. His mind raced back a month ago when a rhino had tried to beat Jiao. The memory caused his hands to clench into tight fist and teeth to grind. Back then he was not strong enough to face the brute, but now was a different story.

He stood his ground, eyeing the rhinos with a hard stair, almost begging them to make the first move.

But as the distance between Xiong and the rhino grew shorter, it became clear to him that they were not after him. He was even more stunned when one of them nodded and smiled at him.

He had never seen anyone other than a panda gaze upon him with a friendly expression, then again if they were learn of what he looked like under all these rags it would be a different matter. He still had the nagging feeling that someone was watching him, but couldn't wrap his fingers around it. He was about to head off back to the market when he heard Jiao's voice call his name.

"Xiong?"

At first he was worried something might be wrong, but when he turned, Xiong spotted Jiao making her way toward him, hauling their cart fully loaded with a selection of fruits, bread barrels filled with could only be apple cider.

"I see trading went well," he said with a smile.

Jiao returned the smile; her eyes sparkled in the midday sun. "Are you ready to go?"

Though he still felt the sensation of being watched from the shadows, his sense of joy overrode everything else as he wanted nothing more right now than to spend time with Jiao alone. Placing his own bag on the cart, he stood beside Jiao and together made their way out of the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_…Deep in the forest…_

"I hope Nana can use these berries," Jiao said, "it's been so long since I had her special sweet pie."

Xiong was about to agree when he heard a faint creeping sound. The sensation of being watched returned in full force and his eyes darted from side to side, making out several crocs hiding within the trees.

"Jiao," he said calmly, "don't react but we're being followed."

"How can you tell?" she whispered, "I don't see—"

"Don't ask question, just take the cart and run for the mist. They won't be able to follow you in there. I'll lead them away and catch up with you later."

"Xiong, don't you could be—"

"Damn it Jiao just do as I say!" he shouted.

Taken back by his harsh words, Jiao hesitated though only for a moment, and then took off for the mist.

He waited till she was out of sight before turning to face the tree line. "I know you're there. You might as well show yourselves."

For a moment nothing happened, and then a group of crocs dressed in leather and iron gauntlets moved out of the shadows.

"You must have keen eyes for one so young."

"Among other things," Xiong said.

"Well all that aside we'll gladly take all that you own and perhaps you'll get home alive."

Xiong gripped his robes, pulling it off in one swift motion to reveal his muscle clad body. "You want it. Then come and get it."

Two of the crocs rushed Xiong, who quickly countered with a rapid sweep kick and an upper cut to the muzzle. A third one managed to get a hold of Xiong by climbing upon his back. The croc foolishly then brought a dagger against Xiong's throat. Acting quickly the panda took hold of the bandit's arm and flung him over his shoulder where he crashed into another pair.

Only the leader who dared to first threaten Xiong remained. He took one look at the panda, who stood calm, waiting for him to make the first move.

The bandit ran.

Glancing about him, Xiong spotted a small rock, picking it up; he took aim and thrust it where it sailed across the sky like an arrow where it smacked the back side of the fleeing bandit's head. He stumbled a moment, only fall an instant later.

"Nicely done."

Startled, Xiong spun around, coming face to face to the two rhinos he saw back in the village.

"I'll say," one of them said kneeling down before the group of crocs. "He managed to take them out single handed and without killing them."

A look of dread rose to the surface of his face. How could be so foolish to openly reveal himself like that. Though it was fun testing his skills in real combat, he now had to deal with these two rhinos as well or less risk his kin being discovered.

Summoning his courage, Xiong moved into a fighting pose hoping that he could land the first blow before they could recover.

"Oh wait a minute there panda," one of the rhinos said holding up his hands. "We're not here for a fight."

Though stunned and equally confused, Xiong refused to relax his stance. "You're not?"

"No, in fact we were sent from Chorh-Gom Prison to apprehend these crocs…but it looks as though you beat us to the punch," he paused as a fit of laughter escaped his lips, "if you'll forgive the pun."

"So you don't want to fight?" Xiong muttered lowering his arms.

"Against you," the lead rhino said, his eyes brows arched, "are you kidding me."

"Yeah," the other one said, "maybe if Tai Long were here, at least then we had a chance."

"Who's Tai Long?"

"Where you've been hiding yourself? He's like one of the most powerful masters of Kung Fu. Everyone thought for certain he earn the title of Dragon Warrior, but he disappeared some ten years ago and hasn't seen since."

"Well anyway it was nice of you to deal with these bandits, but we'll take it from here."

A small part of Xiong wanted to stay and hear more about this Tai Long fellow, but knew his father and Jiao would be getting worried about him. Putting his robe back on, he quickly dashed off into the mist and made his way for home.

Xiong returned home shortly after Jiao and was immediately greeted with question as to what happened. He left out a great deal of details, mainly how he defeated the crocs all by himself and simply stated that a pair of rhinos had come to his rescue.

"Gosh Xiong were you scared?" a young panda asked.

"What me?" he said, thrusting out his mighty pecs and flexing his equally massive biceps. "There's nothing that can scare this panda."

"Xiong," an elderly panda called out from the crowd, "time for your afternoon bath."

Xiong gasped in fright, dropped low to the ground to hide behind the youngling. "Don't let her catch me."

Sounds of laughter filled the square. Xiong took it as a welcome sign, for though they were laughing at him, the sound had not been heard in a long time.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you lot, please go about your duties."

Xiong stood to gaze up at his father, and though his brown eyes showed a wealth of joy, his body posture suggest otherwise.

_Oh Gods here it comes!_

"Were you followed?"

"No father," he said calmly, "I made doubly sure to cover my trail and even back track several time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father I'm sure no one followed me."

Li's body relaxed. "Well then why don't you help—"

"Excuse me Chief Li," Jiao cut in, "could Xiong come with me to the valley? I was hoping to spend some time with him alone."

"Oh," Li said then his eyes widen and a boyish smile took root. "Oh, well then don't let me stand in your way. By all means go and have some fun."

Xiong gave his father a boyish smile of his own before being dragged off by Jiao.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Please understand that this is the first time I've written a scene involving sex so please be kind. Also to those who are fans of Po & Tigress being together don't be worried, I'm merely using this to set the mode for something I have planned down the road in this serise)**

Chapter 7

_Somewhere in the valley…_

The two pandas made their way to a secluded part of the valley, well out of sight of the village, but not too far away if the need to call for help should happen. Xiong turned to Jiao, instantly taking her in his arms and pressed his lips against her own, forcing his tongue into her mouth where it rubbed and twisted with her own. He effortlessly picked high off the ground, held her close so that her breasts pressed heavily against his thick pecs. Jiao made no act to refuse his action, if anything she desired more. Breaking from his embrace, landing nimbly on the ground, she slowly began to undo the top three clasps holding the side dress together revealing a fair amount of her cleavage.

Xiong's heart began to race and felt a tightness in his pants. Jiao noticed this and her smile widen, she licked her lips and gently guided his hand along the contours of her breasts.

Despite his own desire, he had enough self control to pull his hand free to say, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Jiao's eyes narrowed, yet her voice held a tender tone. "How could you ask me that at a time like this?"

"I just don't want to rush into this…" he stammered, his cheek reddening, "you see…this is…my first time."

"So is mine," she said playfully running a hand along his lengthening manhood. _My Gods it must be six inches and it's still growing._

"Then…uh…what do we do?" he asked in a confused tone.

Jiao smiled once more, slowly and gently press against Xiong's shoulder, and though he out weighed in terms of size and strength he allowed himself to be pushed down toward the ground. "I'm sure we can think of something," she said as she lowered herself on top of him, moaning at the tender touch of his manhood against her inner thigh even though they were still clothed.

"Please Xiong," she begged, "take me now."

Xiong needed no further encouragement. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with his extreme strength tore at her dress, exposing her breasts in full bloom, while at the same time Jiao tugged at his pants revealing the tip of her prize.

They kissed once again, their arms wrapped one another, their bodies pressed against so tightly to each other even light could not escape. And just Jiao managed to pull his pants all the way down, the ground began to rumble. It was soft and went unnoticed at first but soon grew in strength as they felt their bodies bouncing a little.

"Gee…" Jiao muttered pulling away from Xiong, "and here I thought the whole 'earth moving' was just an expression."

"Jiao," Xiong said with a worried expression, "I'd love to take credit for that but—"

"ROCK SLIDE!"

They quickly shot up toward their, Xiong pulled up his pants, though Jiao's dress had been resorted to rags, leaving just enough to tie around waist.

"Quick everyone get to higher ground!" they heard the shouts one more. "There's a rock slide!"

With his heated passion forgotten, Xiong looked toward the mountains only to display an expression of horror at the sight of dozens upon dozens of rocks tumbling down making their way toward the village.

"Run!" he shouted taking hold of Jiao's arm.

Together they ran across the valley. They saw other pandas run past them; none of them seem to take notice of the fact Jiao was half naked. Xiong stole a glance over his shoulder. The boulders drew ever closer to crushing the village. He stopped for a moment; the look of horror once rooted on his face became one of determination. He could not simply allow this to happen. To let everything his kin have worked for so long to be destroyed by a freak of nature. He could not go through that again.

"Xiong? What are you doing? We need to—"

She stopped as Xiong pressed his lips against her. They held the kiss for a minute, though the passion they felt for each made it appear to last forever. If only such a thing were possible.

"Run," Xiong said when they finally broke.

He did not give Jiao a chance to muster a reply, for he ran with all his strength…and then some…toward the mountain side. He reached the rising slope in a matter of minutes, his body barely tired. An enormous wave of energy coursed through him in a way he never experience. As the first boulder came within reach, he thrust his fist, hitting it dead center, the resulting impact caused it to explode into a cloud of dust. He moved from one rock to another, his body nothing more than a blur of black and white. With each boulder that came his way, he would punch, kick, jab, even went as far as thrusting out his chest, destroying everything that threaten his home. Those he could not reach in time he destroyed by hurling other rocks at cracking them in half. And then to his horror, the most massive rock rolled toward him, it had to be twice his size and could easy flatten the village with a single pass. There was no way he could stop such a thing, not with his current skills. He would not back down though, he came this far and would never forgive himself if he ran now.

Focusing all his attention on the rolling stone, he brought one hand behind his back, his fingers slightly curled into a fist. He had never managed to pull off the Wind thrust, but this was a dire situation, and could not afford to fail now. Closing his eyes, he remember the fishing trip with Jiao and recalled how time seem to slow down, he channeled all his energy into this one moment and as it happen he could feel a swirl of wind flow between his fingers. The wind grew in strength, clustered about his fingers. He felt a gentle tingle and despite the danger he face could not stop himself from chuckling.

He waited till the massive boulder was on top of him. He would only get one chance at this. He closed his eyes once more, his thoughts turned back to Jiao and a smile crept across his face. Though he may never see her again and their moment of passion was short live he would willing lay down his life if it meant saving her.

As the stone loomed over Xiong, casting its dark shadow over his body, he snapped his eyes open and in one smooth motion thrust his hand forward.

A gale of green wind flowed from his palm. It struck the stone causing it slow at first and to his surprise began to roll backward. Realizing his success, he poured more of his chi into the attack and the swirling wind grew in size and strength. The boulder began to crack; chips of it flew off the side. His hand began to ache from the strain he was putting himself through, but he refused to stop.

And then in a shocking display, the boulder exploded along with a small section of the mountain leaving a narrow gap in its wake.

Xiong stood in a dazed state, his eye wide with shock, his body ridge save only for his arms which hug loose about his side swaying back and forth.

_I did it. I really did it._

He suddenly felt tried, drained of every ounce of energy and every slowly turned around. Only to stop as he saw the whole panda village standing no more than ten feet away from him, their eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar.

If he could have moved his arms, he would have face palm himself right now. His secret was finally out, and for all to see. There was no chance of hiding what he had done just now. Yet in truth he felt no shame. He did what he need to do in order to save those he cared and loved to ensure his kin not have to rebuild their home once more, to prevent them running once again.

With heavy steps, Xiong made his way toward the crowd of panda. Mothers' held their children back as they stepped aside, the males continued to star, some with awe while many others appear terrified by his display of power and skill.

As Xiong neared the center of the group, he came face to face with his father, who just stood there. Li's expression matched those of the others, and Xiong could not bring himself to look his father in the eye. He paused only for a moment, he sought to say something…anything, but before he could muster the courage, Li turned and walked away.

The rest soon follow suit, their blank stunned expression chipped away at Xiong's heart. He felt more drained now than ever before. His legs swayed and for a moment he feared he would collapse any minute now, but he then felt something press against him. Looking to his left he was surprise to see Jiao standing beside him. She held an arm around his waist while lifting his arm about the back of her shoulders. She was still half naked, and he felt a strange sensation as her breasts rubbed along his side. He cringed at the look of pain that crept about her face while trying to hold up his weight and tried to pull free, but she merely tighten her grip. She not a word as she led him back to his house.

Once there, she brought him to his room and gently plopped him down on his bed, where he just sat there, feeling had return to his arms, but still held them at his side, his head hang low, unable to gaze at the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I don't know why I never told you or anyone. At first I was afraid of what my father would say. That he would accuse me endangering us by learning kung fu from an outsider. I was also worried what the other might say. I'm the only panda to learn kung fu after all and that kind of sits me apart from everyone. I couldn't risk them…or you…turning their—"

He stopped once he felt the gentle touch of her fingers brush along his chin, tilting his head up to look into each other's eyes. She was smiling down at him. Not a smile of joy or a sheepish one Xiong was famous for, but one of pure passion.

She then pressed her lips against his their tongue immediately wrapped around each other. "I could not care possibly less about your kung fu," she said after breaking from their kiss, "I fell in love with who you are, not what you _can_ do." She then began to lean him back on the bed and slowly lowered his pants, a wicked smile formed at the sight of his manhood swelling. "Now then, I think we have some unfinished business."

Xiong said nothing, he was too happy to be with the woman he loved more than kung fu. As she laid across him, he pulled at the remains of her clothes and stroked her upper thighs. She moaned with pleasure which grew in volume as she lowered herself on Xiong's shaft. He then began to thrust himself deeper into her, forming a steady rhythm. She brought her head down to his face where she began licking the sides of his neck where he in return rubbed and kneaded her breasts. Their moans of pleasure filled the room, growing in strength where it ripped through the night air.

"Oh Gods in heaven," she shouted, arching her body back, "this is true bliss!"

_The next morning…_

Xiong woke with a smile and looked to the side to see Jiao laying next to him with a similar smile. One arm laid across his chest while the other rested slightly lower. He chuckled to himself, to think that someone like him could be lucky enough to have a woman so beautiful and smart fall in love with him.

Doing his best to slip out from under Jiao without waking her, Xiong stood and began to get dress. A sheepish smile formed as he noticed he still had a large bulge in his pants and had to readjust to get them fit better. After which he slipped into a loose fitting vest and was shocked when he heard a loud ripping sound. Looking over his shoulder he saw the back had split apart.

"Oh come on," he whispered, "I guess all that rock smashing must of bulk me up. He then flexed his biceps, marveling their size.

Realizing there was no chance of finding a top that would fit him, Xiong made his way toward the front door to see what the new day would bring.

What he saw before him was not what he expected.

The entire village stood before him with his father in the center. They were dressed in ceremonially green robes, the children clad in the finest silk clothes. Li stood before him, wielding a long iron wood staff with a large steel block at one end. Xiong knew the hammer all too well. As an infant he saw his father use it in the defense of their original village when the wolves attack.

"Uh…morning everyone," he said with an uneasy feeling. "What's up?"

"Xiong what you did yesterday," Li began slowly walking toward him, "has proven to me that you are truly ready."

"Ready?" he said looking a bit scared. "Ready for what?"

"To take leadership of the village."

With that Li thrust his hammer into Xiong hands and knelt before his son. Xiong gasped as the rest of the panda followed, each paying their respect. Xiong was speechless, as he held the mighty hammer. He could not believe how light it was in his hands. He remembered several years ago when he tried to raise it off the wall and was nearly crushed by the handle alone. The look on his father's face when he effortlessly picked up filled him with shame. And now here he was, holding the symbol of the village leadership in the palm of his hands.

It was too much bare and loosed his grip on the handle, allowing the hammer to fall.

The loud thud resulted from the startled everyone, though only Li looked up to see Xiong slowly backing away.

"No," he stammered, a look of fear covered his face. "I'm not ready to be chief."

"But Xiong look at what you have done," Li said pointing toward the mountain range.

Xiong peered past his father and the gathered pandas to see the narrow channel he left in the solid rock wall. He blushed, still unable to believe how strong his chi was.

"You are the only one who can lead the village now," Li said, drawing Xiong's attention.

"No," he repeated. "I'm don't want to replace you father."

"I'll still be here son," he said with a playful grin. "And perhaps I can be a better father toward you."

"No," he mumble, as though it was the only thing he could say.

"But—"

"I said NO!"

This time everyone looked up. A look of surprise painted along their faces.

"I don't want to be leader. Not yet anyway." He knelt down and took hold of his father's shoulders and brought him to his feet. "I'll take my place as leader only after you've gone to rejoin mother."

Tears rimmed Li's eyes and then wrapped his arms around his son. "She would be very proud of you my son."

"I know," Xiong replied, a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Their embrace parted as Xiong heard faint footsteps from behind and turned to see Jiao standing beside him. She wore the loose fitting rags about her waist and one of his smaller vests to cover her breasts, leaving her slim tender arms bare. She smiled at him with a look of passion.

"Uh father…" he said stepping back to take Jiao in a loving embrace, "would you be willing to perform a marriage for me and Jiao?"

A joyful smile spread across his face and turned to his people shouting, "Prepare the fest! My son and Jiao are getting married."

The pandas stood and cheered, children laughed or wise held looks of disgust at the sign of such affection, while the young females cried at their chances for Xiong finally lost.

As the group parted to prepare, Jiao turned to face Xiong, a look of confusion on her face. "Do you really want to get married?"

"More than anything, because I finally found out I needed to find balance. It was not my strength or kung fu, it was you. My love for you, so will you please say yes?"

Jiao smile and then jumped on Xiong who had quick enough reflex to grab hold of her thighs. She wrapped her legs and arms around his body and pressed her lips in a passion kiss.

When they broke for air, she gazed into his eyes and gentle spoke into his ears. "More than anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_One month later…_

It's been one month since Xiong and Jiao were married. Realizing that they could not expression their love for each openly with Li in the same room, they decide to build a small house of their own. Jiao was a little confused at first when Xiong mention setting it near Fang Mouth, but after explaining how it was there where he learned kung fu she understood and mentioned how sweet it was.

The other panda still regarded him with a sense of awe and wonder, bowing before him or otherwise dropping to a kneeling position. He felt extremely odd by the amount of attention, and more than often spent the better part of his time locked away in his house or deep inside the Fang Mouth training where he knew no one would bother him.

As it turned out, the effects of his Wind Thrust to save the village had an unaccepted benefit as they discovered a small vain of silver and gold. Trading with nearby villages was on the rise, allowing them to obtain much need items. Xiong even managed to trade in some of his share for weights and work out bench and soon turned the cave into a make shift gym.

That is where he was at the very moment, lifting a heavy loaded barbell up to his chest.

He had just hit his 100th rep when he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his trim stomach, followed by the gentle touch of his lover's bosom press against his back and her warm breath along his neck.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time." Jiao said in hushed whisper, her voice carried a hint of passion.

Though he'd like nothing better to feel the warmth of her body against his own, the scene which took place no more than an hour ago flashed before his eyes. He was being to regret his choice to learn kung fu. True it gave me a sense of meaning and strengthened his body it also set him apart from the rest of his kin.

"Do you have any idea as to what they're doing out there?" he snapped dropping the weight resulting in load booming sound to echo down the cave. "They want to build a statue of me. A fucking statue!" In his rage, Xiong slammed his fist through a stone slab.

All the while, Jiao never once left his side; he heard a faint sigh from across his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you feel this way," she said in a sad voice. "But they just want to show you how they proud they all are of you."

"I never asked for this fame," he snapped forcing his way from Jiao's grasp.

"Then why did you learn kung fu?" Jiao asked. "Why spend all your time here in this cave?"

Xiong stood there, completely still, his gaze rooted on the twenty scrolls the turtle secretly slipped into his mother's pack. "I don't know," he said in a hollow voice, "At first it was just something to pass the time along and forgot about my pain of the past, but then…then it became something I really love doing."

Jiao's eyes turned away from Xiong. "What about me?"

"I could never love anything more than you."

Jiao smiled at those words, but her mood sharply changed as they heard a loud scream from the cave entrance.

"Xiong!"

Xiong released a heavy sigh as he face palm himself. "Remind me to build in a iron wood gate for this place."

A moment later a male panda rushed up to meet them, tripping over a few loose rocks. Like all pandas the young one's plump belly jiggled as he laid there.

"Hello Snow," Xiong said as he placed a paw along the fallen panda's stomach to cease the shaking.

Snow, one of the many panda who wanted to spend time with Xiong, though on a much more extreme level as far as Xiong consider, chuckled as he got to his feet. A year younger than Xiong, Snow was an almost mirror image of what he used to be, fat and slow. And like so many other pandas, bent over backwards to show their respect.

Though Snow seemed to take it to the extreme.

"So are you going to start my training?"

Xiong released an annoying sigh. Ever since he revealed to the village of his kung fu skill, Snow had tried to learn it as well, and often begged Xiong every waking moment. Li was completely against the idea saying how dangerous it would be if more panda were to learn kung fu, as well as put undue risk of being discovered.

For once Xiong completely agreed with his father. "I've already told you Snow, I'm not going to train you in kung fu. You've never make it past the first level."

"Ah come on Xiong, I can do it," he complained then turned his attention to one of the scrolls, "if you just let me…" he slowly reached his hand out, "…take a look see."

Before Snow could even wrap his hands around the first scroll, Xiong shot out, kicking Snow's hand then slammed a palm against his chest pinning him against the wall.

"Oh wow that was so cool." Snow said in a cheerful tone. "You've got to show me how you moved so fast."

"I said no," Xiong said in a commanding tone, "and I meant it." To strengthen his resolve, Xiong pushed his hand further into Snow's chest.

"Alright, alright," Snow cried, "I get it! Now please let me go."

Xiong released his grip and watched as his fellow panda ran the cave.

"You were a little harsh on him weren't you?" Jiao said.

"You have to understand something Jiao. The secrets within these scrolls made the person I am today. I have to decide carefully as to who I pass these teaching on to. Snow is too eager to learn how to fight 'cause he thinks everything is a game. Can you image what he would be like with that much power in his paws?"

A shudder ran down Jiao's body, which only confirmed Xiong's feeling. However it wasn't her fears of Snow's unseen future that bothered it was something else. Something deeper.

"Say, are you alright?"

Jiao blinked, looking about the chamber as though seeing it for the first time. "Yes, I'm alright, I've just been feeling a little off lately. It'll pass." A smile formed on her face, as she added, "Oh I almost forgot, Li wanted to speak with you."

Xiong returned the smile. With the exception of Jiao, his father was the only one who did not treat him differently. Placing the bar back on the stand, and locking up his scrolls, the two pandas made their way outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You wanted to see me Dad?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you could willing to go to local village to trade off some gold we've mine yesterday. I want to start on the ground work for the other wall."

Xiong suppressed a sigh. It was nice to see the village was finally coming together like those he'd seen in his travels, but the whole idea building a giant wall around the valley leading from the mountains and through the forest seemed a bit…extreme.

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this?" he said in a pleading tone. "I mean you've been telling me 'we've got to keep a low profile' since I was kid. Don't you think this whole wall thing might draw some attention?"

Li glanced at his son with narrow eyes. "I am doing this to protect our kin."

"How," Xiong demanded, unable to restrain himself, "by cutting us off from the world?"

Lin pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows arched in an annoying expression. "Son, we have been through this before. We have to remain hidden to keep Shen from discovering us. Only once he has been brought to justice will we be able to reveal ourselves."

Xiong released an angry growl. "At this rate he's never going to be taken down."

"What was that?"

Xiong growled once more, his eyes narrowed. "Nothing. I'm going to take the gold to the village."

It took Xiong a bit longer than usual to tout the cart of gold to the neighboring village. His mind was still clouded with thoughts of Shen and how his kin have been held captive solely because they were afraid of the crazed peacock. If only some could bring an end the mad fiend.

As he neared the village, a large rhino took note of his approach and made his way toward him.

"I was wondering when you would show up," the rhino said as he took hold of the cart handle only to have it swatted away by Xiong.

"Not so fast there buddy," he said in muffled voice. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh right," the rhino muttered then cleared his throat. "The fog clings to the ground…"

Xiong smiled underneath his wrapping. "…until the sun comes to warm the air."

"I swear what is with all the secrets? We've been trading for the past month now, don't you think we've reach an understanding?"

"Sorry Cole, but there are some things that are better left a mysterious."

Working together, Xiong and Cole brought the lumber yard north of the village. A large stack of carved wood and blocks rested near the far side. There were a number of rhinos, oxen and even some crocs milling about.

"I thoughts crocs were all outlaws," Xiong whispered.

"Hey so long as they do their job and stay out of trouble they can do whatever they want. Your supplies are over there," Cole muttered leading the cart toward large barn.

Xiong gave his thanks and headed on over. On the way there, he picked up on a conversation between a pair of rhinos. "Did you hear? Shen is coming down the valley."

"Yeah, I've heard that he and his wolves are rounding up hordes of metal."

"Man, I wonder if he'll make a stop here. We could make a tasty pro—"

His statement was cut short as Xiong suddenly grabbed hold of the rhino by his collar and surprisingly picked him off the ground.

"What did you say about Shen?"

"He's…coming down this way," the rhino said, his voice riddled with fear at how Xiong was hoisting him up so easily.

Xiong's eyes began to widen as thoughts formed in the back of his mind. "Do you know where he is now?"

"I think he's set up a camp just on the other side of the forest. That's all I know, now please let me go. You're chocking me."

Xiong loosed his grip allowing the rhino to slip out where he fell to the ground, gasping for much need air. Behind his cloth wrapping a smile formed on his face, but not one common to his behavior. This was a much darker, evil smile. The cause of his deepest fear was finally within his reach, the reason why he and kin were forced into hiding, too afraid to show themselves to the world. He could not pass up the chance to seek justice, to seek revenge.

Xiong quickly rushed home, leaving behind his kin's much need supplies. He was assaulted with a number of question upon his return, yet paid them no heed. There was something far more important on his mind. Slipping into his house, he heard Jiao's gentle breathing. Calmly opening the door to their bedroom, he released a soft sigh. _It won't be much longer my love. Soon we'll be able to stand among the people freely._

Closing the door, he went for his gym and began equipping a number of gear and weapons. He wore a pair of bracers rimmed with thick spikes, a black vest rimmed in gold trimming with matching slacks. His feet were clad by iron boots, so heavy in fact that it caused his calves and thighs to swell and bulged just to move them. Lastly he wore a metal helmet adored with a dragon face plate and horns curving from the back. Once finished his gazed at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself, and with any luck neither would Shen.

Night had fallen, and Xiong crept through the darken forest. A number of wolves passed him by but gave no indication that they took note of him. During his early kung fu training, he discovered the ability of erasing his scent as though he were nothing but a spirit. It came in handy when avoid possible bandits—not mention playing pranks on Nana—but it left him feeling awkward, as if he were a void and lifeless. But a little apprehension was more than worth it if it him one step closer to dealing with that peacock.

Shen's camp into view as he pasted the next hillside. There were several bond fires scattered about and he could make out a very strange scent in the air. Wolves clustered about them, tossing in chucks of iron and copper ore into large vats.

_What could they be doing?_ Xiong wondered.

"You shouldn't be here."

Xiong jumped at the sound of the stranger's voice and bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

Standing beside him was the turtle he met a year ago back at the village. He still wore the simple green sash down one shoulder and across his waist and leaning against a long wooden staff with a curved end.

"How did you creep up on me?" he whispered.

"The same as you it would seem."

Xiong looked confused for a moment, but then realized something, the wind was blowing in his face and yet, there was no trace of the turtles scent in the air.

"You know that skill too?"

The turtle nodded.

"So why are you here?"

"To stop you from making a mistaking."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are here to kill Shen are you not?"

Xiong looked a bit stunned but could not hide it as he stammered, "What makes you say that?"

"I know your pain panda."

Xiong now truly fell about in shock. "How do you know I'm a panda?"

The turtle smiled, stretching out his neck. "Well I didn't until you just confessed."

Xiong slapped a hand against his forehead. _Dad is going to kill me._

"Know that I have been watching you for some time. I am impressed with the speed of your training, but your actions this night will not help your kin."

Now Xiong was starting to feel a little annoyed with this turtle. "How could you possibly know what's good for my kin?"

"Vengeance is never the answer."

"It's not vengeance but justice." Xiong snapped.

The turtle released a heavy sigh before turning around, though before he disappeared into the shadow he spoke in a sad voice, "If you go down this path, then I fear you will never find inner peace."

Xiong turned back to the clearing and Shen's camp. "Whoever said I was looking for inner peace?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N) "To all those who have been reading my work, let me say thanks for all the kind words and encouragement to push forward with my story. Also I'd like to say this is my first time writting a kung fu fight scene, so please be kind.**_

Chapter 10

Once Xiong reached the camp he had to be careful from here on in. Though his shadow technique made him almost completely invisible there was still plenty of light for someone to see him with the naked eye.

He slipped from shadow to shadow, never staying in one place for too long to attract attention. He could still see the wolves tossing ore to be melted, but there were also a few who were pounding slabs of metal into thick plates. He couldn't fathom what they were making with all those hunks of metals, and perfectly honest he couldn't bring himself to care.

Before long, his path brought him to a large a large white silk tent. The sound talons clicking filled his ears and a shiver ran down his spine. Visions of his mother flashed before his eyes. The pleasant smile he always remember, the one that settled his fears each night he went to sleep was now replaced with a look of terror as Shen and his wolves hunted her down. Rage burned through his veins. He was about to storm into the tent and tear the peacock limb from limb when two apes marched toward the entrance with an aged goat in between them.

"Ah," he heard Shen's voice from inside the tent, "it's about you got here."

"We would have been here sooner boss..."

"…but this here goat is a hand full"

Xiong heard a soft whack from within the tent followed by someone wincing in pain.

"Stupid old goat," came Shen's voice, "do that again and I will ensure you die a slow and painful death."

Xiong heard the faint sigh followed by a female's voice. "My fate is already set and I am more than ready to face it, but are you?"

"I have not brought you here to tell me my future, but to help point out a new source of raw materials."

"And what would you do with such knowledge?"

Xiong wondered the same thing, but his thoughts were interrupted as Shen's laughter ringed in his ears.

"I thought you were a seer, why don't you tell me?"

"I already know what you intend to do Shen, and as before I implore you to reconsider your scheme, it will only lead to your down fall."

"You still cling to that rubbish," Shen said in a harsh tone, "I will not be ruled by such foolishness. I will make my own future, by taking that what is mine. Now show me what I seek."

Xiong had heard enough. The sheer argentines of this peacock boiled his blood. He was just about to charge in and stuff the madman with his own tail feathers when a loud snapping sound filled the air. Looking down he was dumbfounded to see he had stepped on a fallen spear.

"What the…" a wolf asked his attention drawn to the sound, only to drop the box he was lugging and shouted, "Intruder!"

Xiong cursed himself for making such a foolish mistake but quickly pushed his discomfort aside and swung into action. Four wolves rushed him and he took them down with a few rapid punches to the face and stomach. Another wolf came at him from the side, and Xiong merely flip over him and laid him to rest with a swift kick to the knees. A smirk formed on his face as he heard the sounds of bone cracking. More wolves were upon him, these wielding swords and spears, however it did not faze Xiong by any means; nothing would stand in his way. He his gauntlets to block the first few in coming sword swings followed up with rapid punches to the face and gut, laying wolves down left and right. He side step to avoid the lunge of a spear and before the wolf could react, Xiong took hold of the shaft and swung both the spear and wolf about knocking row after row of bandits, afterwards he kicked the still clinging wolf clear over the horizon.

A loud roar drew his attention and turned to see a large gorilla beating his chest. The massive creature loomed over Xiong by a solid foot and he was leaning down.

"Well you're a big one," Xiong said, "but I've faced worse."

The gorilla roared once more and charged, stomping his fist into the ground. Once the massive brute came within reach, he swung his fist at Xiong. The panda brought his arm up to block the attack, but the force of strength behind the thrust proved to be too much even for him and was knocked down, sliding along the ground for several feet.

"Alright," Xiong muttered getting back to his feet, "guess this going to be a bit tougher than I thought. But then again, that will make it more fun.

The grunted an evil grin on his face and charged again, bringing his fist to bear once more. Xiong was ready for him this time, shifting his weight so as to avoid each thrust.

"Stand still so I can crush you!" the ape shouted with another loud roar.

Xiong chuckled as he dodged another on coming attack. "What? Don't tell me you can't hit little old me," he paused to stand before the ape, his fist pressed against his waist and thrusting his pecs out, "Alright then take your best shot."

"Stupid move," the black fur brute smirked as he brought his fist back as far as his body would allow and thrust it forward, nailing Xiong squarely in his chest, the resulting impact cause a gush of wind to spread forth. Those closest to the scene stood ridge waiting for Xiong to fall.

And yet it never happened.

While studying the scrolls the turtle gave him, Xiong discovered a way to gather his chi in one solid mass. The end result was amazing. Not only did it increase the density of his body but greatly magnify his strength.

Xiong smirked as the gorilla took a step back only to fall to one knee clutching a broken bloodily hand.

"Looks like it's my turn now." Xiong said.

A gasp rung out throughout the camp as Xiong took a firm grip of the gorilla's arm and simple twist, cracked the bone in two. To deepen their shock, Xiong took hold of the beast by his belt and effortlessly picked him off the ground, spun around and hurled the brute clear across the valley.

Once the sounds of the gorilla's scream faded into the night, Xiong turned to the still stunned wolf pack and said a calm cheerful tone, "So who's next."

The wolves did not hesitate as they ran from the scream monster.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone—Xiong include—turned to face Shen. The mad peacock stood atop a large metal tube of some kind. It was by far the strangest thing Xiong ever seen, but it didn't matter what it was. Shen was in his sights, and he wasn't about to let anything stand between him and his quest for revenge.

"Shen!" Xiong shouted pointing at the peacock. "You're time has come."

"Oh really?" Shen muttered pacing back and forth across the metal object. "And what makes you so sure."

"Aw come on, what are you some kind of idiot are you? Look around you, half of your wolf army has been beaten to a pulp and the rest are so scared they've wet their pants. Plus I just tossed a four ton gorilla clear across the forest as if he were pillow. What could you possibly have left to stand against me?"

The peacock narrowed his eyes, turned to gaze at Xiong with an evil grin on his face. "I was planning on using this on someone more formable than you, but you've caused me enough trouble," he then began to scrap a talon across the tube, causing sparks to flare. "Now you will know true pain."

"Lord Shen, no!" A one eye wolf cried. "The weapon hasn't been fully…"

The wolf's pleas were drown out as a sudden explosion erupted from under the peacock's feet. The blast too everyone by surprise as it engulfed Shen in a bright friary glow. Those closest to the blast were knocked to the ground, some with smoldering shards of metal piercing their bodies, while many others had ran from the scene, their tails tucked firmly between their legs.

Only Xiong remain, rooted to the ground, the sheer force of the explosion had not even nudged him. His expression was one of anger and disbelief. For as long as he could remember Xiong has thought of what he would do if and when he ever got the chance to exact his revenge on Shen, and now because of some accident, his one time opportunity had be stole from him.

Regaining his composer, Xiong rushed toward the remains of Shen's ridiculous so-called weapon and began shifting through the hot and cracked metal. His felt his paws burn as he clutched the heated slabs, but pushed through the pain. Shen had to be alive; he could never live with him if the mad peacock died by any mean other than by his hands.

As he tossed the last piece of charred metal, Xiong came upon Shen. The peacock looked hideous. His left wing was twisted in a ghastly position; most of the feathers were missing leaving a burnt limb. One of his legs was gone, the joint along the body was still twitching. Cracks ran along his beak, and one eye had burst, allowing blood to squirt forth to stain his face.

Xiong growled as he stood before the mangled avian. His jade eyes burned with an unnatural red glow. "You don't know how long I've waited till this moment," he said lowering himself down to Shen level. "To finally see you pay for what you've done to me…to what you did to _my_ kin."

Shen stared at Xiong with his good eye, his beak began to split apart as he fought to speak. "W…who…a…are…"

"What's the matter bird?" Xiong asked his voice full of rage. He took hold of Shen's neck and stood up letting the bird dangle above the ground. "Ran out of boasting?"

"Who…are…you?"

"Well, seeing how you're about to die, I see no harm in letting you know."

With his free hand, Xiong released the clasps of his helmet and slowly lifted it off his head to reveal an expression of boundless rage to the dying peacock.

Shen remaining eye opened with terror and began struggle against Xiong's grip, yet is was all in vain as the panda merely laughed at the sight of the beaten avian.

"You know, I don't know why I was ever afraid of you in the first place," Xiong said, "I mean look at you, you're nothing compared to me. I could crush what's left of you just by tightening my grip," he paused as he applied pressure to Shen's neck, but then stopped as a smile formed on his face. "But I don't think I'll kill you, no, killing you would be far too simple and quick."

Xiong then began to chain the beating peacock to nearby post. Once pleased with his work, he stood back, his hateful glared rooted on Shen's mangled body.

"Now, whenever someone walks by they look at what remains of your worthless body and cringe at the sight as you slowly decay and believe me that whenever a panda walks past, they will laugh at foolish they were to be so scared of you. Let those sounds of merriment fuel your torment in the depths of hell."

With nothing else to keep him there, Xiong turned away from Shen, and his fears behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The stars shined brightly over a small village, most of the windows were darken as the people sought a moment of pleasant slumber. However, this one typical village held one of the largest taverns in this part of China, and tonight a young panda had decided to live it up.

Xiong strolled through the darken street, still wearing the armor during his fight against Shen's forces, save for the helmet, he had left that behind and no longer felt the need to hide who he was. Marching up to the tavern's front door, Xiong planted a paw against it and gently pushed, however due to his tensed strength the door flew off its hinges and crashed into the far wall.

"Hey," shouted an overstuff pig, "you're going to have pay that…you…you…"

The pig trailed off, the color along his face as Xiong made his way toward the bar, the sheer might of his muscles cast the pig in darkness.

"Uh…never mind," the pig said sounding terrified by all reason, "that darn door has always been giving me trouble."

Xiong smile as he reached into his knapsack and pulled out a handful of gold coins. "Will this cover for the broken door, and the cracked wall?"

The color instantly returned to the owner's face, his eyes sparkling from the light of the gold. "Oh that will be more than enough," he said while reaching for the gold, only to stop when Xiong brought a paw down to stop him.

"Good," he said a calm cheerful voice, "then how about I buy a round for everyone in the place!"

With that said, every person in the room raised their mugs into the air and cheered for the panda.

Xiong could not stop himself from smiling. This was what life was supposed to be. Having fun and enjoying what life had to offer instead of having shunning from it or hiding in the shadows like common criminals. He knew then and there that he would never go back to that life again.

Xiong woke with a massive headache. His vision was a blur and took several shakes of the head for it to clear, but once it did he feared he had gone blind for all there was nothing but blackness before him.

"What the…where am I!" he shouted in a panic and turned around only to find himself running into a stone wall. "Ouch!"

"Oh you're finally awake," a voice said.

Turning again, Xiong spotted a wood iron frame door. A narrow slot near the top opened up and pair of yellow eyes gazed back at him.

"Who are you?" Xiong demanded. "Where am I? If you think you're keeping me here you got another thing coming."

"Relax there panda," the man said.

Xiong could hear a number of lucks and gears being shifted on the other side of the door, then slowly open to reveal a large heavy set rhino.

"You're free to leave," the rhino said with a friendly smile, "we just wanted to keep you here till you sober up."

Xiong rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little woozy. "Uh, may I ask how long I was in here?"

"About three days."

"Three days?!" Xiong repeated his eyes as large as dinner plates. "Oh gods what did I do?"

The rhino chuckled. "Only destroyed a whole bar with your bar paws."

"Oh…" Xiong muttered, averting the rhino's gaze, his cheeks turning pink. "Sorry about that. I guess I'll need to work on my drinking. To be honest I've never been to a bar."

"Well you could have fooled the owner. Said you cleaned out his entire shore room."

"Oh…" he repeated. The blush along his face deepening, then went into a state of dread when he remember how long he been in there again. "Oh gods Jiao is going to kill me." Stepping up to the rhino he handed him a small bag saying, "Look there's about a hand full of gold in here. Please take it the shop owner and tell him I deeply sorry for whatever I did and that this will hopefully pay for the repairs. As for me, I really need to be going."

The rhino hefted the bag, smiling at the weight within. "Sure thing panda. Take care now."

It took Xiong several more days to return the valley from Chorh-Gom prison, having to cross a number of mountain peaks. The cold winter winds made traveling nearly impossible, but with each night he slept, his thoughts drifted back to Jiao and her loving smiling, warming his body, and he simply could not wait to see her again.

However upon his return a chill crept throughout his body and turned his heart to stone.

The forest had been obliterated. Not so much as a single tree stood up right for miles. It did not appear that the tress had been cut or burned, but somehow shattered along the base, as if some powerful force had tore a sizable chuck of wood causing them to topple over. The sections that still stood were charred and warm to the touch, and a strange smell swept across the breeze which sent shiver after shiver down Xiong's spine.

Xiong ran through the scorched forest, the quiet still air served only to fuel his rising dread. Without the marking to guide, he found himself lost and turned about several times, panic rising his breath came out deep and ragged, legs ached and his lungs burned from breathing in the chard ash, yet Xiong pushed through the pain as he felt his kin were in grave danger.

Xiong came to a sudden stop as the incomplete wall designed to protect his village came into reach. Like the trees, sections of the wall were charred or completely torn away. Columns of smoke rose from within the gates, and the very air smelled of death. Upon reaching the gate, Xiong felt his body slowly begin to fade. He stumbled about the archway; the wooden door fell about the ground at the slightest touch. The sight of slain pandas littered about the main streets was a horrific greeting.

"Dad, Jiao!" He cried again and again, his voice carried off by the wind.

But there was no answer.

Pushing through the vile forming in his throat, Xiong raced for his home near Fang Mouth, prying to which ever god would listen that some of his kin…that Jiao had sought safety inside the cave's depth. Along the way, he noticed several toppled wheel barrels, the very same that they used in the mine. He could not be bothered by this now, he had to find Jiao and his father. He just had to.

Upon reaching Fang Mouth, Xiong found himself panting for the first time since beginning his training. The sight of his village with homes burnt to the ground or bodies laid about darted with arrows or spears was nearly too much for him. Tears flowed along his face drenching his fur. He sought to close his eyes to block out the horrors all around him, but nothing he did could help escape the painful truth.

His people were all dead.

The front door of his house laid across the ground, cracked in two with several gashes in its frame. Chairs and table toppled over or turn to ruin, a painting a friend made featuring him and Jiao now nothing but strips of rags. Blood splattered the walls and he could see paw prints leading to the bed room. With each step feeling weighted down, Xiong crept toward the door, praying that he would not find his beloved dead like so many others outside.

Turning the corner, he said the remains of his bed, torn covers and frame broken in two, but thankful no sign of Jiao.

His heart still ached as there was no sign of what might happen to his wife or where she could have gone. With his legs giving out on him, Xiong barely made to the bed before they gave out all together, collapsing along the ground. His home was in ruin, village destroyed and his kin dead or lost. There was nothing left for him here, only anguish.

He stayed planted on ground for what seemed like hours, arms and legs felt like iron. Breath shallow, with each one, his vision began to blur. He saw things that made no sense, of far off places and courageous warriors. One such warrior stood out more than, he could not see her face but her stance was that of the Tiger Style, flawless and ridge.

He opened his eyes as his lungs begged for the life giving air he had not even know was depriving them. Standing, he turned about the horrific scene. Though it pained him more than the loss of his kin, he could not stay here. There was nothing left for him other than painful memoirs, and he could never endure.

With the rising of the sun, the summer heat warmed the ground burning off the ground water once again causing a vale of mist to rise to the surface. Clouds parted over head to allow rays of light to bath the Valley of Mist, only instead of panda's milling about, chatting with their fellow kin or children playing and laughing, the morning greeted an open court yard littered with unmarked grave stone and one lone figure wearing an oversize tan robe and a rain hat to conceal his face in shadow. He gazed upon the hallow ground with emotionless eyes. It took him all night, rounding up each slain panda and digging a grave for them. With each one he buried, a part of him felt dead inside. By the time he was done, he felt almost nothing, not even his own heart beat.

Before setting out, he burned down his home and collapsed the entrance to the Fang Mouth. In doing so he cast aside everything he was and left him with no reason to ever return. As he turned his back on the only home he ever knew, Xiong fought to keep from crying knowing full well that if he started he would never be able to stop. Instead, he sought to close himself from such emotion that caused him so much pain and hardship.

Making his way down the path, he set his jade eyes upon the horizon, his lips firmly set in a stern frown. He knew not where his feet would take him only so long as it took him as far from this place as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun rose over the sloping hillside bordering the Valley of Peace, so name for the sense of serenity and balance, but most of all for here a top the highest mountain peek stood the Jade Palace where the fame Grandmaster Oogway dwell, master of the ancient scrolls and founding father of all kung fu style..

All of this went unnoticed however to one person. A lone hermit wearing nothing more than a straw cone hat and oversize tan robe strolled down the village street. He moved about with a gangly limp, holding himself steady by clutching a long iron wood staff. The man passed a number of stands each one attempting to sell their assortment of food or drink. The hermit paid them no heed. He had no desire to quiet his stomach or settle his thirst. Not now, perhaps not ever again.

A low rumbling noise caused him to stop however. "Oh who am I kidding," he muttered before turning to face a large noodle shop. It was still early so no one was present within the open dining place.

"Ah!"

The hermit looked up, surprised by the shop owner, a goose of all things, coming running between the tables. "Welcome, welcome. You've come just before the morning rush. Good thing too because my place fills up pretty fast. So what can I make for you on this fine day?"

A smile crept along the hermits face. It had been some time since he tasted real hot food. Sadly his sense of joy faded as he shifted about his pockets.

"Sorry…but it seems I don't have any coins."

The aged goose gave the hermit a stern look before pushing against his stomach. "Then you get nothing from me. I may be a kind heart old goose but I still have a business to run."

"Wait," the cloaked man said in a haste. "I haven't eaten in days." The sweet scent of noodles caused him to drool.

The goose pushed at his side once more speaking with each poke. "Not…my…problem."

The hermit began to grew angry with this short feathery creature. It would have been more easier for him to merely crush him with a single punch of his fist, but he swore to never go down that path again. Not after what happened.

"What if I agreed to work it off."

The goose stopped in mid thrust. "Go on?"

"I could work for you…doing odd jobs you know, taking orders, clean the tables, hell I'll take out the smelly trash."

The goose ran a gray feather across his bill as though thinking it over. "Alright, we have an agreement. But you'll have to follow my every rule to the letter. And my most important one is serves with a smile. With that said remove those wrapping show me your smile."

"Oh well you see," the hermit muttered twirling his fingers, "I don't know, I have these nasty scars all over my face and would—"

"You're forgetting already; follow my every rule to the letter. Now take them off."

The hermit released a sigh but did as the goose said, knowing his secret would come out sooner than later, though he had hope that he could have stayed in one place a bit longer than a day. Removing his straw hat, the hermit began to unravel the cloth wrapped about his head.

The goose took on a surprised expression before speaking with a friendly smile. "I'd say you scars have healed rather well. And might I say you make for a very handsome panda."

"Uh…" the panda muttered, a confused expression riddled his features. "Aren't you going to scream and call for the guards?"

"Why should I?" the aged bird said, then narrowed his eyes. "You haven't done anything illegal have you?"

"No," the adult panda said in a rush voice, both eyes wide open in shock, waving his paws before him. "It's just you know, I'm a panda."

The gray goose scoffed as he tossed a towel over his shoulder. "And what's wrong with that? Master Shifu, teacher to the Furies Five just so happens to be a panda."

"Really?" A look of glee appeared in the panda's green eyes.

"Well a sub-species of them, red panda I believe is that he's called."

The cheerful look faded. "Oh."

"Well then let me show around," the goose said, then turned on his web feet and made his way toward his shop. "By the way, my name is Thasid Ping, what's yours?"

The panda paused in his stride looking from side to side. "I don't have a name."

"Don't have a name?" Ping muttered in a confused expression, "well that is just plain crazy. Everyone has a name."

The panda rolled his eyes to the side. "Well I gave up my name. The last time I heard it aloud, I felt both angry and sad. If you must, call me Panda."

"Well that simply won't do at all." Ping ranted, "What kind of name is Panda, sound almost insulting." Ping stroked the underside of his bill, eyebrows arched deep in thought. He then smiled as he looked up at the giant panda. "I have it. I'll call you Po."

"Po?" the panda said, a gentle breeze swept past, ruffling his fur. The name sounded even stupider than Panda, but judging by the look in Ping's eyes he could see how much this simple act meant to him.

"Alright," the panda said with a playful grin, "call me Po from here on in."

**A/N As you may have notice that I've gone and change Xiong name to Po seeing how he's met up with Mr. Ping. He's not going to think of Ping as his father however but more as a friend. Hope you all like where I plan on going next with this.**


End file.
